Fates Entwined (Kuro X OC)
by seulgisatan
Summary: Izumi is the twin sister of Mahiru Shirota, and one day she and her brother decide to save a cat- one of which will be the reason for their lives turning backwards. (Kuro x OC)
1. Chapter 1

_Fates entwined_

Izumi is the twin sister of Mahiru Shirota, and one day she and her brother decide to save a cat- one of which will be the reason for their lives turning backwards. (Kuro x OC)

0o0

Izumi doesn't really remember much about her mother, nor of her father. She only remembers crying beside the body of her mother, and through her blurred eyes, was her mother's smile. She had whispered softly to Izumi and her brother, Mahiru, that she loved them before her eyes shut. Izumi remember the smallest of details in that short moment, trying to remember the way her mother smelt, sounded or the way her hair and skin felt, just so she wouldn't forget. Unfortunately, she had almost forgotten everything. Izumi does however, had a small portrait of her late mother beside her bed but that's about it.

Mahiru sighed loudly as he stood in the middle of the path, watching as his sister stumbled through the crowds of people whilst trying to adjust her shoes by her trying to subtly tap them against the path. Izumi wasn't normally the type to be a mess, in fact, she was normally just as clean and nifty as her brother, but at times she had a down days. The girl pranced down the street whilst cheerfully muttering a couple 'sorry's to those she had bumped into before she came to a stop as she reached her brother.

"Yo!" She said, saluting and sticking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth.

"Hello, Izumi," Mahiru said kindly. "You're so troublesome," he murmered, glancing up at the town's clock and noticing that Izumi was meant to have met him around fifteen minutes ago.

Izumi rubbed the back of her head and laughed awkwardly, playing with a piece of her long brown hair and she smiled innocently and hit her brother on the back playfully. "Oh well you know, I just got distracted by some things-"

"You didn't eat your lunch?" Mahiru hinted, looking down at Izumi's bag and noticing the box was untouched.

"Ah no..." Izumi looked towards the ground awkwardly. "I wanna lose weig-"

Izumi whined and squeaked as Mahiru suddenly slung his bag down onto her head. "Don't be stupid. You'll kill yourself and you're already too skinny. No guy would wanna be with a bag a bones!" He turned on his heel and gripped onto Izumi's wrist, murming about how Izumi was being stupid and ridiculous.

Suddenly Mahiru stopped and Izumi walked into his back.

"What is it?" Izumi asked, looking in the same direction as her brother and suddenly noticing a small frail black cat in an alleyway. He look unhealthy and unweight, and with both of the siblings caring nature, they picked the cat up and immediately ran home.

"I'll give him a bath!" Izumi claimed as she ran ahead of her brother and opened up the door to their home, sprinting up the stairs and and running the hot water. She could hear her brother preparing some food for the cat as she slowly turned the water off. Within a short while, Izumi had already bathed the cat and was sitting down on the floor with a towel and softly drying him.

Mahiru had returned from the store with a small cat collar and had placed around his neck before lifting the small cat into the air. "Perfect! I'll call you Neko!"

Izumi laughed to herself. "What are you laughing at Izumi?" Mahiru demanded.

"Just the way I feel sorry for your future children because you're terrible at naming things," Izumi said, standing up and stroking the cat. "Isn't it obvious? Kuro suits him much better."

0o0

Izumi panted loudly as she ran down the street towards Mahiru and his friends. She could feel her muscles aching as she continued to run forward. "Hey Mahiru!" She called and caused Mahiru and his friends to turn around. "Wait up!" She said loudly as she finally caught up with them.

"Why must you always come screaming down the street," Ryusei, Mahiru's friend said rubbing his ear to emphasize the fact that Izumi is loud.

"Because I've always gotta make an entrance!" Izumi declared, adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"I doubt anyone can even see your entrance since you're so short and all," Sakuya said, resting his hand on Izumi's head. Izumi scowled and hit his hand away, murmuring to herself. She never quite understood how being too short was 'not cute' and neither was being tall.

"We really should get going," Mahiru said, looking up and noticing that the sky was slowly darkening. The twins nodded to one another as they began walking home in a comfortable silence which was occasionally broken by small talk between one another.

The two finally made it home within a small minutes and were currently waiting for the elevator. Izumi stretched and rummaged through her school bag in desperate need for her phone. Once she pulled it out she instantly had shut off from any type of actual socialising with real human beings. The elevato doors opened and Mahiru ushered his sister into it as she pressed the button to floor 7.

"I wonder how Kuro is doing," Mahiru murmured.

Izumi instantly perked up and tore herself away from her phone at the sound of the cats name. She really had came to love that cat, even if they had only got him fairly recently. She just thought it was cute how her brother let the cat come stay with them, even though once before he had turned down the offer of owning a dog. But to be honest, Izumi preferred cats to any other animal.

"I bet he's doing fine. I wanna give him a hug when we get in as I love his fur and whatnot," Izumi said with a voice laced with glee. She tapped her fingers excitedly as the elevator doors opened and she followed her brother after he put the key in the door and opened it.

Izumi froze as she heard the sound of the TV but her brother seemed oblivious to it as he began to remove his shoes. Izumi followed after her brother and took her shoes off quicker, walking past him and towards the living room.

"We're hom- wait, huh?" Mahiru called.

"Did you leave the TV on?" Izumi asked, placing her bag on the table. Her brother shook his head. Izumi walked into the living room and froze. She tried to speak but she dared not to. Mahiru walked up behind her and from over Izumi's shoulder he saw him.

A robber? Maybe.

Magazines were laid messily over the floor and there were some empty cans of soda. There was said 'robber' on the floor eating Izumi's savoured ramen noodles.

"Hey they're mi-" Mahiru slammed his hand over Izumi's mouth as the man turned his head with a couple of noodles being slurped into his mouth. Mahiru gasped as he and the man made eye contact, then the man looked towards Izumi was just as equally as terrified.

"W-who?!" Mahiru called, releasing Izumi from his grasp and pointing at the man.

The man turned away from the twins, "ah... This has gotten so troublesome I could die," he stated boredly.

Izumi suddenly flinched as Mahiru grapped the mop and swung it towards the man. Before the mop had even made contact with the mop, the man had vanished. Mahiru looped up and saw the man flying above his head and landing before Izumi.

"What a violent kid," the man said coldly, "So scary. I can't face you," he turned around and made eye contact with Izumi, who was trembling and had tears in her eyes. She reached for her bag and suddenly swung it towards the man, however before it hit the man.

He turned into a cat.

"Whaa?!" Izumi screamed. She tossed her bag aside and fell to her knees and urged closer to the cat. "Kuro? Are you oka-"

Mahiru suddenly shut the curtains and with a puff of smoke, Kuro was now gone and the man had taken his place. Izumi screamed and the man covered his ears, looking over his shoulder towards Mahiru.

"What are you doing?" He asked coldly. "I can't face the light at all!"

"W-what in the world are you?!" Mahiru cried, clutching onto the curtain and trying to stay as far away from the man as he possibly could.

"A vampire perhaps?" Izumi murmured under her breath. "Nonsense. That cant be it."

The man sat up and began rubbing the floor, "what am I?" The man repeated. "Just a kind- hearted, vampire shut-in..."

There was a moment of silence and Izumi leapt up to her feet and fist pumped the air. "I knew it! Woah I'm a genius! I knew watching all that anime would become useful!" Mahiru, however, seemed unimpressed and suddenly tried to drag the vampire out of the window by the trails of his jacket.

"I'm a vampire! Don't throw me out in the sun!"

Izumi suddenly pushed Mahiru and stood before the vampire. "Mahiru don't be an idiot and think simply," Izumi then pointed towards the vampire. "Vampires are immortal right? That doesn't mean he wont get hurt or die from being in the sun. Don't be an asshole, Mahiru."

"Some humans are such cruel creatures," the vampire moaned.

"Shut up you evil spiri-" Mahiru let out a cry as Izumi hit him on his head. Mahiru then grabbed Izumi's hand and pulled her away from the vampire. "A vampire? Are you the street slasher?"

Izumi's eyes widened. She had never considered the thought of that. What if she just defended a possible murderer? Her mother would probably be twisting in her grave at the daughters stupid choice.

"Are you planning to drink our blood?!" Mahiru said with wide eyes, trembling immensly.

"Why would I do something so troublesome I could die?" The vampire asked.

"I feel like this guy is literally me," Izumi uttered to herself.

"Have you been told you're too self-conscious? Who'd attack someone like you?"

"You should attack! You're a vampire!"

Izumi took a step away from her brother and folded her arms. "Aren't you a bit too young to be wanting something so kinky done to you? My! Mahiru I never imagined you to be the ty-"

"Shut up Izumi!" Mahiru screamed.

"I'm thirsty. Can you make some tea?" The vampire asked. "I'll leave once it's dark, but for now, don't say my name while I'm in human form."

"Neko?" Mahiru said with a confused expression.

Izumi laughed, "Mahiru you're so dumb."

"Oh you mean," Mahiru said.

"Kuro?" The twins said at the same time.

Suddenly there were blue lights in the room and Izumi flinched as one of the lights appeared around her wrist, as did one appear on Mahiru's wrist and Kuro's neck. The vampire seemed unfazed by this, maybe he'd been expecting something like this to happen. A circle of blue lights erupted from the ground and Izumi glared down at her wrist as the ring of lights was still present. Within a couple seconds, all of the lights vanished.

"You're so stupid I could die," Kuro whined.

Izumi fell to her knees and with glassy eyes she just stared at her wrist. Mahiru then began shaking Kuro, "what the hell was that just now? Can't you see it's completely traumatised my sister?! Stop being so lazy and explain!"

"Explaining is such a pain," Kuro huffed. "Fine, the only thing I can tell you is... you and I would die before getting along."

"That's funny, I was just thinking the same thing!" Mahiru gripped tightly onto the collar of Kuro' jacket.

"Can you both stop! I'm getting a headache!" Izumi screamed, causing Mahiru to flinch. It was rare that Izumi was so strict. She walked closer towards the two and crouched down with a cup of tea in her hand. "Kuro, would you like some tea?" She asked softly. Neither Kuro or Mahiru had even noticed that Izumi had made tea due to they were so busy arguing.

Within a couple minutes, Izumi was sat beside Kuro as she stared up at her brother who was vacuuming.

"A vampire that specializes in being cared for?" Mahiru questioned Kuro.

Izumi listened carefully as Koro described how his kind had masters and they'd all fulfill their masters orders. In all honesty, she found it very interesting to hear about.

"We have a name, too, but there's no point in telling you," Kuro said as he was lounging on the floor with a bag of potato chips that Izumi had given him whilst he had stated mulitple times he was hungry, and was told to go away by Mahiru.

"That thing that happened, was it a contract?" Mahiru asked hesitantly. Izumi never really considered that or really questioned those lights but now that Mahiru mentioned it, the thought that it could've been a contract was intriguing.

"No, that was just a temporary contract," Kuro answered.

"Kuro, what do you mean by temporary? Does it last long?" Izumi furrowed her brows and drank the last of her tea.

"A long as I don't drink either of your blood in the next 24 hours, it'll automatically get cancelled."

Mahiru and Izumi let out a synchronised sigh. "24 hours? Well then," Mahiru picked up Kuro in cat form and placed him harshly on the floor outside of the apartment door. "...hurry up and go wherever you want."

Izumi suddenly flew out of her chair and was dragged by a blue light towards the front door, which Mahiru opened and revealed Kuro looked as uninterested as ever.

"There you go," Kuro said. "Until the contract is cancelled, we can all only be a certain distance apart. I have to be with this guy 24 hours?" Kuro whined.

Mahiru then dragged Kuro in the hour by the glowing light which was pretty much equivalent to a leash and then Mahiru stormed off to do some cleaning and act like his usual housewife self.

"Kuro," Izumi said, adjusting her skirt and sitting on her knees in front of Kuro. She picked up the cat and placed him on her lap and began to stroke his dark, black fur. "Are you angry that you've got a contract with me?"

"Not as much you, just that guy cause he's so troublesome I could die," Kuro said.

"Ah that makes me happy," Izumi said softly. "Don't worry, Mahiru is a lot more submissive than he's acting out to be. I mean, even I can push him around even when I'm barely 5 foot," she laughed softly, continuing to stroke Kuro's fur until he got up and walked into the living room.

"I'm hungry," the cat stated simply.

The next thing you know was that Mahiru was trying to vacuum Kuro due to the fact he had made a mess with the potato chips on the floor. Izumi ran towards the vacuum and quickly switched it off and stuck her tongue out to her brother who gave her an irritable glare.

"You're so abusive towards cute pets! I'd like to see your parent's faces- come to think of it, where are your parents?" Kuro asked. He raised his brow towards both the sudden flinch from both Mahiru and Izumi, signalling something wasn't right.

"Our mom... a long time ago in an accident." Mahiru said with his back turned away from Kuro. "...But our uncle took us in."

"He really helped us, right?" Izumi closed her eyes and smiled in order to lighten the mood before returning to be crouched down in front of Kuro and clearing up some of the potato chip remains.

"That's why you picked up a dirty cat like me. You're so stupid and it's gotten troublesome now," Kuro rolled onto his side and seemed uninterested.

"Hey, Mahiru aren't you meant to be going out?" Izumi asked, resting her hands on her lap.

"No way, turn them down. We can't seperate a certain distance," Kuro murmured.

Mahiru suddenly had Kuro in his arms and grabbed onto Izumi's wrist, "then you both have to come too!"

"Stop! I can't face the sunlight!" Kuro said, sounding like an overly coddled child.

"Does that mean we do the same for when I meet my friends?!" Izumi cried, finishing putting on her shoes. The door slowly shut and the twins were certain they had heard a glass window smash.

"Come on, let's get this over and done with," Izumi pouted as she began to walk ahead. She wasn't much of a fan of her brother's friends yet she had known them for a long time so she couldn't complain as they were there for her and her brother after their mother's passing.

 **OK! So I'll finish the rest of the first ep off next chapter. Man, I love Kuro and so I wanted to prove it with a fic. I've got some things planned already!**

 **PLEASE REVIEWWW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah I never thought y'all would actually like this story! I'll just get to the reviews now so y'all can then read on and be happy.**

 **Tanaka Yue~ thANk YoU**

 **Moonwolflove~ Thank you! I plan to make this story my best yet!**

 **Esmi~ You're ALIVE!**

 **Northwind~ thank youu**

 **M.R.033100~ Here's your update! Sorry for the wait.**

 **White Wolf~ glad you like it.**

 **Harajukudarkangel~ here's that new chapter ;)**

 **Dare queen~ I binged Servamp until I caught up with the fifth episode and saw there was no Kuro fics so I took to chance and went for it.**

 **Xenocanaan~ here's the chapter!**

 **0o0**

Izumi groaned loudly and kicked the floor whilst throwing her head back in defeat as her brother continued to state how his new pet cat was a vampire. Obviously, like any sane person, didn't buy it and thought that Mahiru was just high off all of the crap that came out of Sakuya's mouth. Sure, Izumi and Mahiru knew that vampire's existed, but of course Ryusei and Koyuki wouldn't believe that to be true. If Izumi wasn't around when Kuro showed up, then she probably would've been on the same side as Mahiru's friends.

"Um, Mahiru... you know that's a cat?" Ryusei said, still unimpressed by Mahiru's fit.

Izumi slowly spun around on her heels as she grew bored of this situation altogether and because she was forced to go outside, she didn't have her phone so she couldn't even save herself from this hell.

"No! He turns into a human!" Mahiru said, beginning to shake the cat. "Kuro! Turn into a human!"

Izumi frowned and took the cat from his hands, "don't shake it. He's only a small thing." Mahiru frowned at his sister, probably mentally screaming at her 'why aren't you backing me up?' But Izumi ignored his expression as she began to pet Kuro's head.

"Hello! Hello!" A sudden loud voice said, causing Izumi to flinch and almost making her drop Kuro. Crowds began to gather suddenly as the clownish man before them had pulled two large swords from his hat. Izumi must admit, it was impressive and she was tired of seeing those street performers that couldn't do actual magic.

Ryusei sighed and began to walk away, suddenly catching the performers attention. The performer began to ask the crowd why they thought he had stopped Ryusei and even began to list a couple of options. Izumi frowned for a moment, unknowingly hugging Kuro tighter as she felt the situation began slightly off. She wasn't liking this.

"He ignored me!" The man declared.

"Ryusei, ru-" Izumi called but gasped loudly as the performer had suddenly bit Ryusei on the neck, causing blood to burst from the wound. "A vampire?!" Izumi whispered in a shaking voice, finding herself froze whereas many others began to flee and run for their lives whilst screaming.

Whilst Koyuki and Mahiru ran to aid Ryusei, Izumi grit her teeth as she ran her fingers into her pockets and found a couple things such as her house keys and pens. Watching the vampire began to swing from a street light, Izumi picked up her keys and threw them into his direction, hitting him in the face and causing him to fall to the ground.

"Don't you have some nerve, miss?" The vampire said, almost laughing as he looked down at the small baby blue key with a large white pom-pom attacked. Izumi's eyes widened but she quickly regained her bravery as she stood in a fighting stance, still with Kuro in her arms. The vampire's eyes suddenly flashed, causing Izumi to drop Kuro. The vampire appeared before her and suddenly snatched Izumi's wrist, biting onto it and drawing blood. Izumi let out a cry but quickly tried to kick the vampire, causing him to leap back and laugh loudly.

"Izumi! Are you ok?!" Mahiru shouted, watching as Izumi crouched down and gripped onto her wrist, staining her hand with her blood.

"I'm alright. Just a scratch. Just protect Kuro-"

"I'll skewer you if you protect him," the vampire said, revealing three swords and giving a sinister look. Izumi's eyes widened but she ignored him as she ran towards Mahiru and tried to shield Ryusei. Izumi ignored how the vampire began to scream and call out to Kuro as she looked down towards Ryusei. He was in a bad shape and she really hoped he would ok.

With a loud and unexpected crash, the vampire was kicked into a shop window by none other than Kuro.

"Kuro! What's going on here?" Mahiru called whilst Izumi rested her hand on Mahiru's wrist in order to calm him a bit.

"For now, let's run!" Kuro said, suddenly turning into a cat and biting onto the sleeve of Izumi's jacket and grabbing Mahiru's wrist with his tail and pulled them away into a small alley. Izumi furrowed her brows. How could a vampire be so cowardly?

"Why are you running?" Mahiru demanded. "L-let me go." Izumi was able to free her sleeve from Kuro's jaws as she looked cautiously around the corner, watching as people crowded around the crime scene. She ignored Kuro and Mahiru as she continued to watch people crowd and was in shock as to how the police hadn't arrived yet.

"Then, run away on your own," Mahiru said to Kuro, bringing Izumi's attention back to the duo. Izumi's eyes widened as she watched her brother run past her. Izumi looked towards Kuro who had his head down and refused to look at her.

Izumi clenched her fists and stomped over towards Kuro, biting her lip and raising her hand to his face with some force. Kuro's eyes widened slightly as he felt his cheek sting lightly. "Are you a coward?" Izumi screamed, tears in here eyes as she pointing down the direction her brother went. "Mahiru is probably going to die! Ryusei is hurt! And you are only thinking about how can't be bothered to help! Sometimes we all do things we don't want to do and today is the day you do just that!" Izumi began to walk away and then stopped to look back at Kuro, "I won't forgive you if you continue to act like a pain in the ass." And then Izumi ran towards her brother.

Izumi jumped forward as she gripped onto Mahiru's wrist whilst he jumped on the vampire's back, trying to pull him away as the vampire gripped tighter onto his sword. Her blood covering his wrists as she desperately tried to do something.

"I'll kill you!" The vampire screamed.

"Kuro!" Izumi screamed loudly, shutting her eyes.

Her eyes suddenly widened as Kuro stood in front of them, with the blade in his side and seeming like it didn't hurt. Izumi felt herself become breathless as tears ran down her face.

"You're both such a pain I could die!" Kuro hissed, throwing the trio to the ground. "Just what do you think that you or I can do?! I haven't drank blood in hundreds of years. I'm basically a normal cat."

"Kuro..." Both the twins said with scared tones. Izumi stood up and tried to walk closer.

"Run. Though I don't think I can do much by myself."

Suddenly Kuro gasped as Mahiru forced his wrist into Kuro's mouth and Izumi's eyes widened. If he drank blood then the contract will be complete! And the wrist that Kuro bit also had Izumi's blood on it, meaning that she too, will be apart of the contract. Izumi watched as Kuro licked the blood from his lips and the familiar blue lights began to appear around both the twins' wrists.

"People like you are the most troublesome," Kuro said bluntly. A large chain suddenly appeared around Kuro's neck and connected to both Mahiru's and Izumi's wrists.

 _'So it's complete. I have a contract with a vampire'._

 _My name is Izumi Shirota, 15 years old. I tend to focus on the things that make me happy, which is why I picked up a cat. Well, I thought it was a cat._

"So, what should we do?" Kuro asked.

"I think we should get him!" Izumi declared.

"We defeat him!" Mahiru said.

"I think you both read too much shounen manga. I don't want to face him..." Kuro groaned, rubbing the back of his head with his large black claws.

Izumi gasped as Kuro moved his hands in a wiping motion, causing a large amount of force to hit the enemy vampire. It was a powerful attack yet the vampire still seemed like he could continue further.

"I will talk no responsibility for my actions from now on," Kuro declared, causing the vampire to look terrified. Kuro lunged forward and sliced down the core of the vampire. Izumi gasped and was sure that Kuro had just completely cut the guy in half. Kuro then proved Izumi's thought wrong as he picked the vampire up by his bright pink hair, showing a distinct bloody red line forming along the middle of his white jacket.

"Kuro, that's enough!" Mahiru cried out. "He can't move anymore..." Mahiru gasped as he watched Kuro prepare to bite into the vampire's shoulder, but Mahiru quickly pulled on the chain that connected them. "You told me I have to take responsibility, then listen to me!"

"Mahiru, stop it!" Izumi said, her voice breaking.

Kuro released the vampire, causing him to fall to the ground with a thud. Suddenly, the vampire turned into a doll?

"I-is he dead?" Izumi said, walking closer to the doll. Mahiru questioned this as well and seemed equally as confused. After Mahiru picked the doll up, it began to laugh and Izumi let out a yelp as it kicked it's legs. She always had a fear of dolls coming to life.

Kuro pierced the dolls hat with his claws and began to shake it sideways.

"That's right! Shake him! Nasty, creepy doll," Izumi clenched her fists, hiding behind Mahiru with tears in her eyes.

"I have a master too," the doll said, making the situation a bit less light hearted. "His name is Tsubaki and he hates Sloth!"

"Kuro, if you've done something wrong, you should apologize," Izumi said.

"I don't know this guy thought," Kuro responded.

"That's right, you don't," the doll said. "Poor Tsubaki! No one knows Tsubaki! That's why Tsubaki wants to kill!"

The chains suddenly disappeared, causing Izumi to flinch. "They're gone?" Izumi murmured. Kuro suddenly fell to the floor and Mahiru gasped. "Kuro?!"

"I'm definitely going to be sore tomorrow," Kuro whined.

"Maybe a bath would help," Izumi sighed. Mahiru suddenly collapsed and Izumi shortly followed as she attempted to run to her brother.

 **Ok so I promise not all these chapters will follow the anime as I want to try to and build a relationship with Kuro and Izumi ;0;**

 **Please reviewwww**


End file.
